Lunático
by Estefy Tsukino
Summary: [Viñeta]: Vicent gemía de dolor. Sentía como su vida le era arrebatada; era una horrible agonía la que estaba teniendo en aquel momento. Sin embargo a pesar de todo el dolor punzante que lo recorría entero, sonrió retorcidamente antes de quedar dormido para siempre. Después de todo, un lunático menos no iba a hacer que la maldad en el mundo se extinguiera. [Purple Guy]


**Hello everybody!**

**No, no voy a escribir todo en inglés. Si, sé de ese idioma, pero muy básico, por eso el saludo introductorio (?).**

**Ok, aquí vamos de nuevo con otro fic, digamosle, diferente al fic que subo aquí en Fanfiction; más bien es un pequeño escrito, pero esta vez nada de romance ni esas cosas empalagosas y tiernas que a la mayoría nos gusta :3.**

**Antes de comenzar de una vez, aclarenme una duda: ¿Por qué a Purple Guy lo llaman Vicent o Vincent? Gracias desde ya xD.**

**Ahora si.**

**Disclaimer: Bueno, ya saben que Fnaf le pertenece a Scott y que a mi solo me pertenece la historia.**

**Aviso: Errores de ortografía y redacción debido a la jodida tablet de los cojones y creo que nada más.**

**Ya saben que está terminantemente prohibido hacer copy paste de esto que he escrito aquí o los castigaré en el nombre de la luna (?).**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Matar. Eso era algo que a Vicent le fascinaba de sobremanera; ver a sus víctimas gritar desgarradoramente de dolor con sus rostros llenos de súplica y terror mientras que él enterraba una y otra vez el cuchillo en sus carnes para después ver como se desangraban era lo que más le encantaba. Y no solo eso, sino también salir por las noches a tomar a algún bar o ir a alguna que otra discoteca para seducir a cualquiera de aquellas jovencitas que se le insinuaban para luego llevarlas a la cama y acabar con - según él - sus patéticas vidas.

Claro que si no hubiera sido por su increíble atractivo físico (N/a: ustedes imagínenselo como quieran. A mi simplemente me da paja darle un aspecto :v) nunca hubiera conseguido atraer a ninguna de esas bellas víctimas; sin embargo, durante algún tiempo había perdido el interés en todo esto. Buscaba algo diferente, algo nuevo. Algo que despertara su interés nuevamente y lo sacara de aquella monotonía; hasta que un día aquella respuesta llegó a sus manos, como si los mismísimos dioses del Olímpo hubieran escuchado sus ruegos.

Una carta, avisando que un tío muy querido había fallecido y que él, su único sobrino, pasaba a ser nada más ni nada menos que el único heredero de su negocio. Una pizzería llamada "Freddy Fazbear", un lugar totalmente familiar en donde habían decenas y decenas de niños correteando por doquier.

Una sonrisa retorcida apareció en su rostro; había encontrado lo que tanto buscaba.

Nuevas y pequeñas víctimas.

Rápidamente tuvo un plan: manipular la I.A de los robots, hackear su base de datos y eliminar todo rastro que hubiere sobre su identidad y luego, ordenarles que hicieran el trabajo sucio; definitivamente eso sería pan comido... y lo que era perfecto para él... es que jamás lo descubrirían.

Claro que al final de cuentas uno termina cosechando lo que sembró, y eso es lo que le sucedió a Vicent el día en que los animatrónicos se le pusieron en su contra. Lo arrastraron sin piedad hasta el Backstage, arrojándolo sobre la mesa como si de un costal de papas se tratara; luego le colocaron una máscara de Freddy Fazbear que le cortó en profundidad casi el rostro por completo, desfigurándolo, y ya cuando lo habían alzado para meterlo en el traje de una vez por todas, uno de ellos habló:

— Esto es por habernos arrebatado nuestras vidas. Preparate para sufrir en carne propia lo que a nosotros nos hicieron.

Luego de decir esto, entre los cuatro lo introdujeron en aquel traje que estaba lleno de cables y vigas que atravesaron cada parte de su cuerpo y órganos; la sangre fluía y fluía por debajo, manchando el suelo por completo.

Vicent gemía de dolor. Sentía como su vida le era arrebatada; era una horrible agonía la que estaba teniendo en aquel momento. Sin embargo a pesar de todo el dolor punzante que lo recorría entero, sonrió retorcidamente antes de quedar dormido para siempre.

Después de todo, un lunático menos no iba a hacer que la maldad en el mundo se extinguiera.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Y aquí termina esta viñeta de horror, gore o como quieran llamarle xD. Se me había ocurrido después de haber leído que Purple Guy era Phone Guy y no se por qué se me había ocurrido que a lo mejor el dueño de la pizzería podría ser otro sospechoso; sino ¿cómo rayos conocía tan bien los movimientos en el lugar y de cómo manipular a los animatrónicos? D:. Vamos, sé que no soy la única que lo ha pensado :v.**

**Meh, como sea. Espero que haya sido de su agrado. ¡Nos estaremos leyendo!**

**Bye-bye! ~**


End file.
